


The Stark Spangled Gift

by LittleMissStark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Miscarriage, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peggy Carter Lives, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnant Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Surprise Party, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissStark/pseuds/LittleMissStark
Summary: Two years ago, Tony received the greatest birthday gift he had ever received. That was Steve Rogers’ hand in marriage. He still remembered being proposed to and thinking that he was the happiest man in the world. So this year, for his husband’s birthday, he wanted to give him something equally special: a family. Bumps in the road test their relationship as well as their relationships with others around them. It’s up to Tony and Steve to dodge every obstacle and find their way back no matter what gets thrown in their way.Mostly Compliant (in terms of events) with everything up till CA:CW except Peggy is still alive.AU where both genders can become pregnant. MPreg!





	1. Lazy Strokes

“Pepper?” Tony peeked his head into his best friend’s office as she typed onto her laptop rapidly. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration and she barely registered him entering as he gingerly shut the door behind him and shuffled up to her desk with a donut and a coffee in hand. “Pepper?” He repeated more urgently this time. 

She hummed in recognition but kept on typing, her focus entirely on the screen in front of her. 

“So Steve’s birthday is coming up and I was thinking about what the perfect gift would be.” Tony bounced up and down on his heels impatiently, willing the strawberry blonde to rest her fingers and just look up. He set her breakfast down on the desk. 

“Steve’s birthday is three months away, Tony. Now please talk to me about this later because I need to finish this or risk losing a business deal and I’m already really,  _ really  _ stressed out.”

“I want to get pregnant.” At that, her fingers, which had been flying over the keyboard, halted and froze in place. She lifted her head slowly. “That’s going to be my birthday gift to him: a family. Well… a baby. He’s always wanted one and he’s been hinting at it for a while now and I thought, why not give the old man something that we could share together, you know? But I need your help…” 

His rambling was cut off immediately as Pepper embraced him, beaming simultaneously. “Oh my God, Tony, that’s amazing! Of  _ course _ I’ll help you. Oh my God, you’re going to have a baby!” She began cooing, hands covering her mouth as she became giddy with excitement. 

Tony, as excited as he, himself was, shushed her immediately, catching her gesticulating arms tightly. “Don’t go shouting it on the rooftops. I’m not pregnant yet.” He whispered, voice strained. “But what if I’m… what if I’m too old now? I mean, I’m practically 50 and with all the stuff with the arc reactor in the past and the diminished lung capacity. Palladium poisoning. What if… I can’t?” 

Pepper stalled the flow of doubt by placing a finger on his mouth. “Stop scaring yourself out of this. I know that you want Steve to be happy and that you’re doing this for him, but tell me: do  _ you  _ want this?” 

At that, Tony’s face softened, the worry smoothing out into soft longing. “Yes. I do. So much.” Pepper beamed once more. “And I want it with him.” 

“You want a baby?”

Tony laughed softly, his happiness melting into words. “I want a baby.” He touched his abdomen, as if feeling for the phantom child that he desired so much. The family he had always wanted. He screwed his eyes shut as his smile reached the corners of his face and he hugged Pepper again. 

“Well then,” she whispered into his ear, “go make a baby.” She winked as they pulled apart. 

Before he left, Pepper gave him the number of an obstetrician whom she said to call and ask questions to. He stuffed the card in his pocket and made towards the door. 

“Hey, don’t tell anyone about this, okay? Not even anyone on the team. Or Happy. Or Rhodey. Please. I want this to be a secret.” 

She flopped down in her seat and placed a hand over her heart. “Of course, Tony. It’s just between the two of us. And hey...” She called after him just as he was about to leave, “good luck.”   

* * *

 

Steve was coming home that night after a short mission that SHIELD had given him around a week ago. Tony knew that his husband often came home touch-starved and absolutely hungry for his body after being away for a couple days. This time around, however, Tony was absolutely prepared… by not being prepared. 

He had hidden the condoms and had stored extra lube in their nightstand drawer. He had also weaned off his birth control pills and they were completely out of his system in a matter of two days. Tony was utterly vulnerable to Steve’s seed. The feeling was exhilarating while also frightening because the secret of what he wanted to do was probably heavier than the baby was going to be itself. But the adrenaline and the excitement beat out the anxiety, so he powered on. 

It was around eight in the evening that Steve trudged into the communal area, eyes wide and tired, hair ruffled and messy, and stubble peppering his chin and cheeks. He was wearing a snug t-shirt that hugged his body and SHIELD sweatpants. 

Tony was pushing dinner around his plate when his husband arrived. It took maximum effort to contain his arousal at the sexy lumberjack look the blonde was pulling off, especially with that stubble. He had probably forgotten to shave before he left. Tony was grateful that he had. 

Biting his lip, the brunette looked up at the super soldier with the best Bambi eyes he could muster, knowing that Steve couldn’t resist it when he did that. “Welcome back, Cap.” His voice was rusty and he smirked to himself when his husband walked straight up to him and kissed his lips chastely. 

“Hi baby.” Like  _ hell  _ that was going to be enough. Before the big blonde idiot could escape, Tony grabbed his shirt, bunching it at the chest, and then pulled him back in for a deeper, sultrier kiss, making sure to run his tongue along the other man’s teeth, signaling as to what was going to come that night.  

“Ugh, get a room.” Of course, there was always Legolas to chime in at exactly the worst time to ruin a perfectly good moment. Clint was finishing up his meal and had gotten up to wash his dish when the lip locking had began. But Tony only kissed harder and stuck up his middle finger at the archer. “No one wants to see that, guys. Please go fuck each other like rabbits up in the  _ bedroom  _ and not in the kitchen where civilized people  _ eat _ and not make out.” 

Steve was the first to pull away, flushing crimson with embarrassment as he piled a plate as well and began inhaling the food before he had even sat down. Tony rolled his eyes. “And since when were you a civilized person, Barton?” 

“Since Laura and I have had three kids and have also managed to not have sex on the dinner table in front of everyone.” Steve began choking at that and Tony threw his head back laughing while also reaching over to pound the super soldier on the back. His husband getting flustered at the smallest things was still, to this date, the most adorable thing Tony had ever seen. 

At Peter Parker’s arrival, Tony shushed all of them briskly. “Captain Rogers! You’re back!” The young superhero bounded forward, resembling a happy puppy, and embraced the man tightly. 

“Agh, not the shoulder, Peter. That’s still stiff.” Cap chuckled as he patted the kid on the back. 

“Ah, ah, ah. Back off, kid. He’s mine.” The engineer pulled on the teenager’s hoodie, dragging him back several steps. 

“Wasn’t planning on stealing him from you, Mr. Stark.” Peter giggled. 

“Not if you want to go back to a onesie and goggles, you’re not.” 

At that, Peter raised his hands in surrender and then joined the others as they curled up to watch a movie. It was movie night apparently. 

Steve was about to join the rest of them, when Tony tugged on his t-shirt. “You’re coming with me, soldier. You missed your drill this week.” He murmured into the man’s ear, dragging his fingers up his thigh. The slight shiver he felt against his body added fuel to the fire and Tony found himself grinding up on Steve’s body even more. 

And of course, because the Capsicle was never the innocent little cinnamon bun everyone thought he was, Tony was lifted up swiftly, allowing him to wrap his legs around his husband’s waist while Steve was hard at work sucking on and pecking at Tony’s neck. 

“ _ LEEEAAVVEE.”  _ Clint drawled/whined from the lounge, throwing a pillow at the couple with impeccable aim. 

Tony smiled against Steve’s lips and then began to make obscene moans and noises, snickering when everyone put fingers in their ears and grimaced. 

“Get out before I snap both of your necks.” The voice was icy calm, yet amused. 

Steve’s head popped up at that, taking a break from his intense sensual warm-up. “Is Nat making threats again?” He asked, a smile lingering on his face. 

“Yup.” Tony confirmed, beaming down at his beautiful husband. 

“Tell ‘em, Mama Spider!”

“Threats apply to you too, Peter. Age doesn’t play a factor in my book.” 

Tony snickered as he saw the teenager shrink and inch closer to Clint, fear written so clearly on his face. Who could blame him? When Natasha Romanoff made a threat, one hauled ass in the other direction.

“Well,” Steve groaned, turning his and Tony’s weight in the direction of the elevator, “Looks like we’re taking this party upstairs.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you guys the definition of a party?” Nat mumbled, settling into the couch some more.

“Hush, Mama Spider.” Tony teased as the elevator doors closed behind him and Steve. 

“Thank God she didn’t have enough time to throw a knife at our heads.” Cap giggled before attacking Tony’s lips fully this time, with no restraints at all. Tony opened his mouth, letting his American sweetheart claim him with his tongue. 

The brunette’s response came out as a needy moan, which was enough to get thrown against the wall. Steve was the one grinding on Tony’s smaller frame this time and it coaxed both of their lengths to a rock hard state. 

Tony’s hands itched to rip the clothing off of the both of them, but Steve had his arms pinned down on the wall, their fingers intertwined. 

Did elevators normally move that slow? The engineer decided not to wonder as he thrust his hips forward, begging for more friction, and wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist tighter. “Steve…” He panted as he felt the skin on his neck being sucked on. “Need you… in me...  _ now _ .”

The elevator dinged and the couple sprawled onto their private floor, still tangled in each other. He didn’t register the journey between entering their suite and then being thrown onto the bed. 

But the sight of Steve removing his shirt, releasing that sculpted body, was enough to make him not care. Tony raised his feet and tugged at the blonde’s waistband, sliding it down painfully slow. 

There he was. Steve Rogers in his all his naked glory. 

And then Tony’s shirt was practically torn off and his pants might have been split in half… again… but that was okay, because Steve was reaching for the lube and was spreading it onto his fingers. 

“Condoms, where are the condoms?” Cap was growling in frustration, his arousal fueled by impatience. It made Tony squirm and almost,  _ almost  _ purr. 

“Shut up, Steven.” The brunette grabbed his husband’s shoulders and pulled him down on top of his body. “We don’t need them. I want to  _ feel  _ you tonight.” 

That comment, made with the huskiest voice he could manage, earned him two lube-slicked fingers stretching his entrance with a third joining in after some scissoring and grateful moaning. 

Tony gasped when Steve entered him and he wrapped his legs around the super soldier’s hips once more, holding him in place. The blonde’s hands explored as he thrust nice and steady and slow, marking every nook and cranny of the smaller man’s body, groping at the fleshier parts. His tongue nipped at the brunette’s tender nipple, sending the smaller man’s stomach fluttering. Steve ran his hands over the curve of Tony’s ass and squeezed tightly, prompting a whimpering, desperate cry. 

“Faster…” Tony panted, bucking his hips for  _ more.  _

“Beg for it.” Steve ordered, squeezing his husband’s ass harder and running his tongue along his neck. 

“Please, baby. Please go faster. Harder…  _ harder.”  _ He inhaled with pleasure when a sensitive spot was hit. “Please Cap. Touch me...  _ fuck... _ ” There were no words to describe the velvety feeling that spread through his entire being as he was thrust into. Flames of desire tortured him and he bucked his hips again. “ _ More,  _ Steve.  _ Please.”  _

So the super soldier laid one hand flat against the mattress, while the other became wrapped around his husband’s length, and buried his face in Tony’s shoulder blade, biting down gently. 

Waves of sensation and delicious, raunchy pleasure ripped through Tony’s body as Steve pounded him into the bed while simultaneously stroking and massaging his dick. Sweat dripped down their bodies as the heat, the sensuous atmosphere, intensified. Tony clawed at his husband’s back, then pulled at his blonde locks as the super soldier sped up, making the smaller man dizzy with passion. 

Tony cried out and screamed his lover’s name as the friction increased and amplified. The bed squeaked and creaked and danced and jolted. If the others in the compound heard, he didn’t care. He made sure that his pants and moans and groans were the only sounds ringing in his husband’s ears. 

His back arched when he climaxed loudly, his wail of pleasure echoing on the walls. Tony’s release coursed into his husband’s hand while Steve’s flowed into Tony’s body. 

The both of them sagged contentedly. Cap collapsed down onto the bed beside Tony and then began to lazily stroke circles on his stomach. 

Tony grinned inwardly, knowing that after a couple more nights of passion, there would be an even better reason for his husband to be caressing and appreciating his abdomen. “I love you.” He said instead, finding Steve’s gaze. 

The super soldier leaned in and nuzzled the brunette’s neck. “I love you too.” He mumbled before his breathing evened out and he was asleep. 

Tony followed soon after, dreaming about his husband’s reaction to when their joining would become their creation: the way his blue eyes would light up and become brighter and his smile would stretch from cheek to cheek. The way he would kiss Tony’s stomach affectionately and stress him out by mother-henning. 

He wanted it all. 

  
  



	2. Focus on the Miracle

A little more than two months of continuous love-making and Tony still wasn’t seeing any signs that he was pregnant. The ob/gyn’s business card still sat in a buried drawer in his lab where no one would find it and he was hoping that he would have a reason to call that number soon. Steve’s birthday was getting closer and at this rate, he was going to have to raid an art supply store to make up for his body’s failure. 

Which was disappointing because he had been really fucking excited. 

Tony guessed that that was the reason why he was becoming borderline depressed more often recently. Bruce was watching Animal Planet with him the day before and he had tears in his eyes looking at a fucking ape sitting apart from all of the other fucking apes like a lonely ass motherfucker. And he  _ definitely _ couldn’t explain his sudden fiery, angry episodes over the littlest things. The other day, he almost shot Clint with one of his repulsors because the cookie jar was empty and of course, that little Robin Hood piece of shit had eaten the last piece. Tony was * _ this*  _ close to calling a therapist and mentally preparing himself to being diagnosed with bipolar disorder.  

Mentioning this to Steve was of no use. The super soldier had simply shrugged and said, “This type of stuff is normal. It’s  _ you.” _

To which Tony had had a bubbling of emotions which caused him to run out of the room with his hand covering his face as salty tears spilled out of his eyes. Steve had followed and apologized, kissing him on the forehead and then on the lips. 

And then late that night, Tony was cringing at remembering the moment and kicking himself internally because  _ God,  _ that was  _ stupid.  _

One fateful morning at 6 AM, he was woken up, which was annoying as hell because this was the first time in a long time that he actually decided to go to sleep at a normal hour and not go on a building binge, with a terrible roiling in his stomach. He squirmed for a bit, trying to will the nausea away. He shook off Steve’s grip in the meantime, freeing himself from the super soldier’s tight clasp. 

The blonde stirred and Tony held his breath, not wanting to wake his husband up just because he probably had food poisoning or something. The brunette continued swallowing, not wanting to get up out of the soft bed and warm comforter to hurl his guts up. 

He was almost there... when the sensation intensified and the engineer was dashing to the bathroom just in time to drop to his knees and release last night’s dinner. 

“Ugh,” Tony groaned when he finished gagging, falling back onto his heels and leaning his face against the toilet seat. He listened carefully, hoping that Steve hadn’t woken up because of all his retching. 

But the outside was silent and Tony sighed in relief. “That’s gross.” He whispered, flushing the mess away. 

It was while he was washing his face and rinsing his mouth that it hit him like Cap’s shield being thrown at his head. “FRIDAY! Call Pepper!” He began bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, his heart racing. If this is what he thought it was… 

“Hello?” She sounded weary. Oh. Duh. It was 3 AM in Los Angeles. 

“Pep! I just threw up!” He squeaked, straining his voice as he whispered, not wanting to be too loud. 

There was a pointed silence. “Tony. Honey. You’re calling me in the middle of the night to tell me you fucking threw up?” She had started off calm enough and then her voice had rose in pitch and then she was  _ pissed.  _

“Okay, okay,  _ sorry,  _ jeez. But hold up, backtrack. It’s 6 AM here, alright?”

“Tony, I’m going back to sleep.”

“No, no, no, no, no. WAIT. Listen to me. It’s 6 AM in the morning. I haven’t been taking birth control pills nor have been using condoms for the past two months. And I. Just. Threw. Up.” Tony raised his eyebrows, holding his breath as he waited for a response. 

“Tony?” Her voice was near dead silent. 

“Yeah?” He breathed. 

“Tony, am I going to be an Aunt?”

A pause. 

“Maybe.” Why he was he so stoic? This was… this was… “Pepper, oh my GOD!.” He said again, laughing this time and touching his stomach. “Oh my God.” 

“Hey, hey, hey. Hold up. Take a pregnancy test every day this week, okay? And call the number I gave you.”

“Yeah…” Tony was lost. He was going to have a baby, he was  _ pregnant.  _

He was going to be a dad. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah?” Was his breathing erratic? His breathing was erratic. 

“Just three more weeks. Stay strong for me, alright? Both of you.” 

They both knew she wasn’t talking about him and Steve. 

“I will.” Tony gasped, pressing at his abdomen in disbelief. There was a living, breathing creature growing inside of him. A creation of him and Steve’s. They had made this. Together. 

“I’m flying down to New York in a week. Book an appointment for Saturday.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll do that. Oh my God, Pepper. I’m pregnant.” 

“Yes, you probably are.” Pepper giggled, no longer sounding sleepy. 

“Okay, I’m going to think of dramatic ways to announce this to my perfect husband and the team. I’ll see you on Saturday.” 

“Keep Stark Jr safe for me, alright? Bye.” 

Tony snuggled himself into Steve’s back when he returned from his episode of shock. His mind was moving way too fast and there were so many things to do now. 

And… and… him and Steve… they were going to be fathers. 

He was having a baby.

* * *

 

The lady at the counter at CVS was looking at him affectionately when he bought five pregnancy tests later on that day. She was on the older side and Tony figured that she was naturally maternal. 

“Are you expecting?” She asked warmly. 

“I hope so.” Tony admitted, unable to wipe the large grin from his face. 

“Congratulations, sweetheart.” The woman said, handing him the plastic bag. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

He was aware of how giddy he was acting, but he could care less. 

The pregnancy test read positive when he took it and he was basically bouncing off the walls by then. Steve had raised an eyebrow at Tony’s sudden change of mood, but he didn’t ask about it. 

There was a sweet little secret blooming inside of him and it made his heart swell for the next four days when he took test after test and they all came back positive. 

Pepper arrived on Saturday and they went together to Dr. Emma Holland’s office, a young, British ob/gyn with a sparkling, optimistic attitude. 

“Well,” Dr. Holland came in carrying a clipboard with the test results as Tony and Pepper clutched each other’s hands waiting for the news, “congratulations! You are six weeks pregnant, Mr. Stark.” 

Pepper squealed and wrapped her arms around Tony, who had tears of joy in his eyes. 

“You… you’re not joking? I’m actually going to have a baby?” None of it felt real. For so long, he had been void of a family. Of course, he had the Avengers and Steve, but never… never  _ kids.  _ Made from his own flesh and blood. And now… it was happening. The empty space in his heart--in his life--was going to be filled.

“I can assure you, darling, that I am not kidding you.” Dr. Holland laughed. 

“Pepper…” He whispered for his friend as the strawberry blonde kissed him on the cheek and embraced him again. 

“However,” The temperature dropped a couple degrees at that one negating word and both Pepper and Tony turned back towards the doctor. “I must advise you about the possible risks due to your age and history with your health.” 

Dr. Holland was nice and energetic and excited along with them for the baby. But Tony noticed that she was also one of those people who did not deal with bullshit. It was a trait of hers that he appreciated, but hated at the same time. “What risks?” He was aware of how his question came out in a mess of shudders. 

Words like miscarriage, stillbirth, down syndrome, and other complications began to float around in the air. Tony felt Pepper clutching his hand tighter each time another one was listed, but he could hardly concentrate. He was too busy splaying his hands flat against his stomach protectively. 

He  _ could not  _ lose this baby.  

“I do not wish to frighten you, Mr. Stark. It would be better for everyone to be informed of any possibilities.” That was when the tears of joy which had welled in his eyes turned salty and bitter. “However, if you take care of yourself properly and come to me regularly, you have a higher chance of delivering a healthy baby. Call me if you have any questions, alright, and don’t you dare worry yourself to death.” Tony spared a soft smile for the good doctor as she lightly tapped his abdomen with her fingers. “Focus on the miracle.”   


	3. Kinky Shit

Three weeks later, everything was prepared. Tony had gone through an entire week of extensive party planning by calling up all the Avengers as well as their families while also hiding horrible morning sickness, nausea, cramps, etc. Pepper had decided to stay with him to help him through all of the side effects and accompany him to appointments with Dr. Holland. 

She had also been there when he had suffered through inexplicable mood swings and crying episodes from when the stress of keeping the secret of his pregnancy as well as the surprise party had gotten to him, to which he had stayed up at night with Steve’s arms wrapped around his torso, cringing. 

Because he had never been so sensitive emotionally. 

He knew Steve thought his sudden emotion overload episodes were adorable and Tony had, of course, gotten frustrated at his husband which only resulted in more crying and hot-headed behavior. 

The others had mainly just poked and prodded at him to further tease him, Clint sometimes coming really really close to exploiting the surprise party in front of Steve several times on purpose. And of course, Peter was a natural rambler. Tony had often wanted to choke the two of them to death, but then the Spiderling would do or say something cute and then Tony would have no choice but to be reminded of why he considered the 15 year old as his son. 

Which resulted in more weeping.

The day had finally come and Tony handed the reins of handling the food over to Natasha and Pepper when the smell of the pizza made him rush into the bathroom. It was hard to do this discreetly, so he just gave Pepper a desperate look, mumbling something about checking if all the guests had arrived, before rushing away and kneeling in front of the toilet, emptying his stomach. 

It was Bucky’s job to take Steve out and distract him until the evening. This way, everybody who was invited could come to the compound in time. Thor, who had come down from Asgard about a month ago, brought Jane and Darcy. Tony had made sure that Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had come, threatening to revoke access to his luxury cars if they didn’t. Natasha brought Nick Fury and Maria Hill, the closest people she had to family other than Clint and the Avengers. Speaking of Legolas, he had brought his wife and kids. Wanda and Vision had come together. Sam was part of Cap’s group, along with Bucky. And of course, Peter, the bubbly little baby of the group, had tagged along as well. 

When Tony received the text from the former Winter Soldier, warning him that they were coming up, the engineer hoisted himself up on top of the table, cupped his hands around his mouth and bellowed, “Alright everybody, TENSE UP! The senior citizens have entered the building! I repeat, the senior citizens have entered the building!”  

There was a roar of laughter and comments being thrown around, “Always the comedian, Stark,” and the lights were dimmed. 

The ding of the elevator was loud due to the silence. Everyone hushed each other as the two super soldiers waltzed in. 

“Why the hell is it so dark? FRIDAY, turn the lights on.” That was him. His beautiful, 100 year old husband. 

“SURPRISE!” Everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces and Steve froze in place as laughter and warm birthday wishes were strewn around. Tony stayed in the back, watching with a hand over his heart as his husband was met, greeted, and hugged by everyone. Another bubble of emotions attacked him and he willed himself not to cry. 

When the crowd parted, splitting in two different directions to reveal him standing there all dolled up in his clean suit that he knew Steve loved, he failed. He sniffed and wiped the stupid tears from his wet cheeks rapidly as he walked forward and kissed his shell-shocked lover’s smiling lips. “Happy birthday, baby.” He whispered, hugging Steve tightly and burying his face into the other man’s shoulder. In the distance, he heard coos and awws. 

“Did you do all this?” 

Tony laughed out loud, lifting his head and staring deep into his husband’s baby blue eyes. “We all did.” He bit his lip to contain his grin and bounced up and down on his heels. “But I take… eh… 85% of the credit.” He said, arms still around Steve’s neck.   

“I take 12%.” Pepper piped up from behind, making Tony laugh, both of them remembering the inside joke from years ago. . 

“Yeah so everyone else did 3% of the work.” 

“Sure Stark.” Natasha drawled from the background. “We’ll remember that the next time you get your ass in danger.” 

“Oh but my darling Natashalie,” Tony pulled away from his husband flamboyantly, turning dramatically towards the beautiful, yet deadly assassin, “you love my round, plump ass, don’t you?”

“TONY! There are children, here!” Cap gasped, crossing his arms across his chest. Tony winked at the super soldier.

“I know  _ you  _ love it, honey.” He laughed when he saw Steve trying to hide a smirk. 

She raised an eyebrow. “We can all agree that I have the best ass, thank you very much.” Natasha lifted her drink in cheers and drank it straight down, prompting some whooping and clapping. 

“Okay, I’d tell you to kiss my ass but I’m pretty sure you’d fall in love and then I’d never get rid of you.” Tony said this casually, but he was cracking up internally when he caught a glance of Steve’s appalled expression. Natasha raised her palms in surrender and chuckled, something which Tony took pride in. 

“What is this ‘ass’ you speak of?” Thor boomed from the back, to which Darcy opened her mouth, ready to explain to the God the science behind the ‘ass’ when Steve raised his hands. 

“We are not having this conversation right now.” 

“You’ve got to admit, Stevie, this is the most intelligent conversation all of us have ever had together.” Bucky chimed in, working his charm into the back and forth quips. 

Steve huffed, then shook his head, trying to hide his amused smirk but failing. “You too, Buck?” He sighed. “And besides,” Then, to everyone’s surprise, and bemusement, the super soldier sauntered up to his husband, smacked his behind, and then rested his hand there protectively, “ _ this  _ is mine.” He paused for dramatic effect. “And it’s the best ass in this room.” There were gasps of protests from Natasha and others, but Steve waved them off. “Oh come on! I love you Tasha, but you’ve gotta admit…” At that, Tony’s breath caught in his throat when he felt his husband squeeze his ass tightly. Even  _ he  _ was surprised. 

Tony mimicked a southern belle when he gasped dramatically. “ _ Steven.  _ I knew I shouldn’t have worn such tight pants. Lord, you get so out of control sometimes, you horny imbecile! _ ”  _

“Am I the only uncomfortable one here?” Peter asked, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Nah kid. I’ve been gagging since Stark started talking. Can we get on with the party already?” Fury demanded over the whistles and whooping and cat-calling from Steve’s performance. 

Both husbands took a bow before the drinks were passed around and the food was distributed. The cake, which was a custom made double chocolate, resembled something a five-year old would have at his birthday, courtesy of Tony, of course. It had all the Avengers on it in cartoon version, except Iron Man was carrying Captain America bridal style. 

“Nice, Tony.” Steve chuckled as he saw the masterpiece. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” 

“We all know it’s the other way around, my little damsel in distress.” The super soldier nuzzled Tony’s neck and pecked him on the cheek, which earned him frosting smeared all over his face. 

It was after Tony fought the urge to projectile vomit around a hundred times that night due to the stench of pizza and other greasy, disgusting foods that he couldn’t get five feet of, that he suggested opening gifts. Everyone agreed contentedly, their stomachs full to the brim. 

But Tony’s stomach was full of something else: a sweet little secret that he had been dying to reveal for almost a month. And it was finally time. 

The brunette led his blonde husband to the middle of the room, shoving him into a chair and then returning to the couch. 

Peter was obviously the first one to bound up with his gift in hand before scanning the crowd and pointing at Bucky. “You go first.” 

Tony kicked back and watched as the former Winter Soldier presented his best friend with a roughly packed rectangle which Cap opened neatly. He rolled his eyes. Of course Captain America would never be one to just tear the goddamn thing apart. You know, like a  _ normal  _ human being. 

But that was one of the reasons why Tony had married the fool in the first place. One of the reasons why he loved him. His husband  _ wasn’t  _ normal. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Oh my God,  _ Bucky!”  _ Steve’s tone was disbelieving when he lifted the present up for everyone to see. 

It was a picture of the both of them from the 1940s and instead of the large, muscular Steve Rogers of the present, it was a black and white image of him and Bucky Barnes from when he was skinny and oh, so small. The frame had the words “I’m with you till the end of the line” engraved on it.

“The picture actually took a while to find, but I asked around and did a little digging and eventually I found this, although it’s a little blurry.” The man sounded  _ insecure  _ and  _ unsure  _ of all the things he could have been feeling. But Steve quickly righted that with a tight hug paired with lots of camaraderie. 

Next was Sam, who presented his friend with a vinyl record of Marvin Gaye’s 1972 “Trouble Man” soundtrack. “Tony said you guys owned a record player, so I thought, why not?” 

Oh shit. Tony made a mental note to buy one in the future. He actually didn’t remember when the man had asked him that and  _ why  _ he had said yes when they clearly didn’t own anything like that, but oh well. 

He could buy one with a snap of his fingers. 

Natasha had proudly handed Steve a shirt that said: “Always Be Yourself. Unless you can be Natasha Romanoff. Then be Natasha Romanoff.” 

Everyone had chuckled at that. “Nice, Nat.” Steve laughed. 

The Barton family had made a lovely homemade apple pie. Clint hung back, however, and then handed Steve a box of… condoms? Tony squinted to see them better. He almost fell to the floor laughing. They were Iron Man and Captain America themed. “For tonight.” The archer winked as Cap flushed red with embarrassment. 

Thor had brought a whole jug of “the best mead on Asgard. No ordinary, mortal man or woman will be able to withstand it.” Jane and Darcy, like the adorable dorks they were, gave him a big book of facts. 

Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey had all pitched in and gotten the man a high-quality art set, complete with state of the art colored pencils, sketch paper, water colors, etc. 

Tony smiled at his husband’s boyish grin when he received that and fantasized about Steve using him as his muse.  _ Not that he already didn’t.  _ He thought smugly.

Wanda and Vision had given him a nice watch that Steve had been interested in a couple of days ago. 

Nick Fury and Maria Hill had gotten him mint condition, original Captain America trading cards, like the one Phil Coulson had owned. Steve had gone wide-eyed at that, still unable to believe that those were really a thing. 

Peter’s gift had made everyone’s heart swell, especially Tony’s. The young boy had spent all his time collecting pictures of the team and then handcrafting a beautiful collage which he got laminated. It was enough to make even Natasha’s heart soften a little. “You really like it?” He had asked excitedly. 

“Of course, Peter. Thank you, this is amazing!” Steve hugged the teenager and Tony resisted the urge to touch his stomach. 

He had waited to be last on purpose and everyone was staring at him expectantly as he went up to Steve with his tiny, neatly wrapped box. 

At first, the super soldier had squinted at him, shaking the box slightly and then hearing a clanking and clattering. “Thought you were the richest man here, honey.” 

“Didn’t know you married me because you wanted a sugar daddy.” Tony cocked his head innocently and then winked at Pepper, who was jittering visibly with excitement. 

Sam and Clint whistled and catcalled from the brunette’s comment. But Steve hushes them quickly and sets to work opening the small box. 

It was a custom made Iron Man/Captain America themed baby rattle. 

The room went dead silent. 

“Damn Tony, didn’t know you were into all that kinky shit.” Hawk-ass piped up, breaking the silence. Natasha pushed him out of his seat violently. “ _ Christ,  _ Nat!” 

Steve was still staring at the rattle, utterly and completely confused. So Tony took the toy and put it aside and then gently guided his husband’s hands to his abdomen, where he laid them flat against it. He leaned in, voice quivering, when he whispered into Steve’s ear: “I have your baby inside me.” 

He had imagined fireworks to go off and streamers to explode out of nowhere, but it was silent to the point where one could hear a pin drop. 

Then Steve’s baby-blue eyes filled with tears and the next thing Tony knew, his husband was weeping. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Tony asked, flustered and panicked as hell. He was about to turn towards Pepper for help when he was lifted off the ground, warm, strong hands embracing him, and spun around. 

It was Natasha who finally spoke up, breaking the silence. “Steve. Tony. If you fu… sorry…  _ mess _ this up, I will kill everyone in this room and then myself.” 

“Okay, first of all, how the hell do you say that so casually and second, what the hell is happening right now?” Rhodey asked, his face set at a clueless expression. 

Steve, who had been crying but was now laughing uncontrollably with joy, choked out, “Tony’s pregnant!” 

There was a beat of quiet. Then the room exploded into congratulations and cheers. 

Thor raised his glass. “We must celebrate this wonderful news with a hearty drink!” 

“I second that!” Sam chimed as he clinked glasses with Bucky. 

Tony glanced at Natasha, who was smiling smugly, and… was that warmth and affection? On her face? Dr. Holland was right. It truly was a miracle. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, congratulations Mr. Stark! Is it a boy or a girl?” Peter started rambling as usual, jumping up and down with a huge grin on his face. 

Tony smiled. “We don’t know yet, Peter. But we will soon. I’m 9 weeks along so just around 7 more weeks until we get to figure it out.” 

“Can I come to the ultrasound?” 

Before Tony could open his mouth, Steve interjected with an emotional “Of course, Peter!” The brunette paused, and then agreed. 

After all, what could possibly go wrong? The kid just wanted to see his figurative baby brother or sister.

“I have one more surprise for the happy couple before the true celebrations commence!” Thor’s booming voice engulfed the room once more. “Dr. Banner, you may enter now!”

And from the other room, the one that no one had bothered to go into, came out Bruce Banner, looking older, but healthier. Still alive. “You’re pregnant?” Were his first words after so many years apart. 

“My 50 year old heart can’t take all of this.” Tony mumbled before crossing the room and hugging his friend, refusing to let go. He felt his husband join in on the hug, and soon enough, everyone else. 

Their family was truly, fully together once more. 

That night, Steve watched Tony as he undressed, keeping his eyes focused on the brunette’s abdomen. 

“Thank you.” The blonde breathed as his husband climbed into bed. “For giving me a family.” Tony inhaled deeply as Steve kissed him and then, his stomach. “Best birthday present ever.” 

They fell asleep tangled in each other, both of them going to sleep knowing that their creation slept between them, warm from the love that both its fathers gave off for it. 

 


	4. Pickles

It was a week later when Tony, Steve, and Peter visited Dr. Holland for the first ultrasound. The teenager’s excitement made Tony annoyed, excited, and anxious simultaneously. 

“Peter, could you take a chill pill?” Tony pleaded as the doctor got the equipment ready and he was settling onto the bed. Watching the kid bounce up and down on the balls of his feet was making him giddy and when Dr. Holland asked him and Steve if it would be okay if Peter were to put the gel on his stomach, the kid had practically gotten whiplash from nodding too hard. 

Steve, of course, had agreed to letting Peter do it and Tony just gave a thumbs up and a smile. 

“ _ Holy…”  _ Tony hissed when the cool gel hit his abdomen. Spidey grimaced but Tony quickly grinned, letting him know that he didn’t do anything wrong. The doctor moved her wand slowly and all four of them glued their eyes to the screen as the fetus appeared before them. 

“There you go loves.” Dr. Holland said as she zoomed in. Her smile was radiant as the air was sucked from the room and the two men and teenager awed at the image. 

He felt his hand being squeezed and when Tony turned, he swore he saw his sap of a husband crying. “We made that.” Cap breathed, kissing Tony’s neck. “It’s our little creation.” 

Tony gazed at the child growing inside of him. He marveled at that sprout of life being sheltered by the walls of his skin and sharing his blood and food and heartbeat. This baby… this was made from him and from the man he loved. It was living in his body. He was its home. His responsibility. 

The fetus was so little, so tiny. But Tony still felt like he could reach out and it would reach back, wrapping its teensy fingers around his thumb. 

His little baby. 

And for once, Tony noticed that Peter Parker was absolutely still and absolutely silent, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips.

* * *

 

Two weeks later, twelve weeks into the pregnancy, Tony looked in the mirror and saw the small bump. He ran his hand over it, memorizing the curve and beaming, because the baby was there and alive and breathing and now he could  _ see  _ it. 

“Steve!” He called for his husband before he left for his jog. It took less than five seconds before a big bundle of blonde came stumbling through the bathroom door. 

“What happened? Is everything okay? Do you need anything?” Steve panted. Tony laughed at the super soldier’s disheveled appearance. It looked like he was in the middle of putting his pants on when Tony called him over. They hung low on the man’s hips and revealed the band of his underwear, which the brunette promptly pulled back and let go, letting it snap back into place. 

“Calm down you bumbling bum and look.” He jerked his head towards the mirror and the both of them turned. It took a moment for Steve to notice, but then he gasped and lifted both hands to cup Tony’s small bulge as he pressed into the smaller man’s back. One warm hand embraced the top while the other caressed the bottom. Tony reached backwards to rub his husband’s neck as he buried his face in Tony’s shoulder. 

“He’s showing.” Steve cooed. “Our little boy is big enough for our arms now.” 

“How do you know it’s a boy?” 

“I just know.” 

Tony yelped as his husband embraced him tighter and pulled him backwards. His neck, shoulders, and cheeks were peppered with kisses before the brunette whipped around and claimed Steve’s lips, rubbing his baby bump against the blonde’s sculpted abdomen. 

Natasha was the first one to notice when the couple went downstairs, Steve deciding to delay his jog with Bucky to make the announcement. Her eyes traveled immediately to his stomach and Tony chuckled as she dashed forward and rested her palms on his smooth skin. “You’re showing.” 

The others were quick to follow and pretty soon, everyone had gotten their chance to touch the tiny bump. 

“Kiddo’s gonna love Uncle Clint more than both his parents.” The archer stated as he moved his hand in a circular motion on Tony’s abdomen. 

“Uh huh.” Tony agreed sarcastically, too tired to think of a witty comeback.  

“Actually, let’s just scratch the jog. Tony, I’m taking you on a walk.” Steve threw a windbreaker at the brunette, who began whining on cue. 

“Steeeeve. I’m tired and pregnant and I can’t have coffee so I’m suffering from withdrawal. I do not want physical activity.” 

“Tony, you literally just woke up. Come on, only for fifteen minutes. We’ll take one lap around the trail in the back. I know how much you love the pond.” 

So the protesting, pregnant Tony was dragged out of the compound and forced to enjoy a relatively brisk morning in July. When the couple did reach the pond, Steve pointed out a family of ducks waddling around, the baby chicks just starting to shed out of their fluffy fur. 

Steve laughed when Tony started crying after watching the ducks for about a minute. “They’re so cute, look at them! The babies are so small and fuzzy, they could literally fit into my palm and… Steve, why are you laughing at me? You’re so mean to me, I never wanted to go on this stupid walk and now you’re just laughing at me. I hate you.” 

And just like that, the happy tears became angry tears and when he turned around and began to walk away, they became sad tears. The fluctuating emotions were overwhelming, especially when his husband hugged him and spun him around and then kissed him so tenderly and sweetly. 

It was getting harder and harder for Tony to get a grip on his mood swings, the more intense ones triggered by pregnancy hormones, not his normal ones, which he caught Steve saying were more bearable to Natasha. This, of course, led to angry and sad crying once again and exclamations and variations of “I hate you”s and “you selfish little prick, I’m pregnant!”

Tony was fourteen weeks along when Steve hid the cookies. He was pretty sure he woke the whole compound up and scared Peter a little when he practically exploded, demanding that his “asshole of a husband” get the “motherfucking Chips Ahoy” packet down from the “cock-sucking top shelf” so he could feed his “poor, starving baby.” This was all done at the reasonable time of 4 AM. 

Nat had set up a wonderfully formatted and healthy diet chart, which she stuck on the fridge and forced him to follow. Tony ignored it more often than not, which only prompted more arguing and tears and “nobody understands me”s. 

He was sitting on the couch one afternoon watching TV with his husband. His cravings kept on getting stranger by the day and for some inexplicable reason, Tony needed pickles. He didn’t know why, he didn’t care why. He needed them.   

“STEVE!” Tony wailed, “I’m hungry. Get me pickles.”

“Like my pickle or actual pickles?” Steve teased quirkily.

“I’m not in the mood for your pickle. I want pickles in a damn jar.” 

“I don’t think I can find a jar that big,” Steve mumbled grumpily as he ducked from the pillow Tony chucked at him.

* * *

 

It turned out that Steve had been right. Sixteen weeks along, Dr. Holland told them that it was a boy. 

When they announced the news to the other Avengers, there was whooping and cheering while Natasha huffed, crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes. 

“Ready to add more testosterone to the group?” Tony teased her. 

But the redhead smirked anyway and kissed his bump quickly, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. “I’m still going to be his favorite.” She stated boldly before joining the others in online shopping for baby stuff. 

Steve and Tony visited Peggy that week, as she still had no idea she was going to basically become a grandmother. Even though she was old and suffering from memory loss, Peggy was still the vibrant, intelligent woman they had both known from their pasts. 

“How’s my best girl doing?” Steve greeted her as the couple entered the room. Tony beamed as he saw his Aunt Peggy’s eyes light up the second he walked into her line of vision. His stomach was rounder now and anyone walking by could guess that he was pregnant. 

“Tony, darling, are you with child?” She asked, voice elated though coarse and raspy. 

The brunette simply nodded before letting her fold him into her arms. “It’s a boy.” He whispered in her ear before Steve joined in on the hug. 

He felt so right in that moment. They were a family: him, Steve, Aunt Peggy, and their little boy. It was so complete, it was so perfect. It was something he had never had before. 

He wished it had stayed perfect. 


	5. Emergency

They were happy for eighteen weeks. Four and a half months of obsessing over his growing abdomen and looking at baby products and taking walks around the compound where watching the baby ducks made Tony burst into tears. 

It was the middle of the night when it happened. It had been such a good day. Steve had come home from a mission. Thor had insisted on a movie night to celebrate. Tony had worked with Bruce in the lab and then had conversations about where Bruce had been for the past couple of years. Apparently, he had been with Thor, having intergalactic adventures and fighting wars on Asgard. 

“Sounds like you had fun.” Tony had said, flicking a blueberry at the man. “Don’t you ever leave like that again, you bastard.” 

They had smiled and laughed. He had kissed Steve when he had returned and had let him fall asleep on his belly in the middle of the movie while he stroked his blonde locks. It had been a good day. 

Now they were back on their floor, in their bed. It was the middle of the night. 

Tony was awake. 

And the pain was unbearable. 

It had begun with a slight shifting in his stomach. A dull, throbbing ache that woke him up. He had felt it before, several hours ago when they had been watching the movie. He thought it was nothing, thinking that the pain in his lower back was just a side effect of his protruding stomach. 

He had fallen asleep restlessly, the ache had been unsettling. 

But Steve was tired. He didn’t want to worry him. 

He didn’t say anything. 

Tony hisses as he sits up, still waiting for the waves of pain that radiated from his stomach to ease up. “It’s nothing.” He whispered. “It’s nothing.” 

Steve was still sleeping heavily. So when Tony got up to endure and wait out the pain in the bathroom, the super soldier did not notice or wake. 

The bathroom lights were bright. They burned his eyes. It hurt to walk, it hurt to breathe. 

He doubled over, gasping as the pain intensified in his lower back. Tears flowed as his vision spotted. 

Another wave, rattling his bones and twisting his organs, impacted him and he sank to the ground, moaning. 

There was something dribbling down his legs. 

He had been wearing Steve’s old boxers. The dull off-white was now stained. 

With red. 

There was red all over the floor. There was red on his thighs. There was red everywhere. 

Tony stills. He freezes. 

He could hear FRIDAY’s frantic voice calling for help distantly, but it was muffled. 

Irrelevant. Stupid. Trivial. 

How would anything be important now? How would anything be happy? How could  _ he  _ ever be happy again? 

And the baby? 

His baby… His little baby… he would never even know what happiness felt like. 

Natasha was the first to get to Tony, not Steve. 

He was still sleeping. He was so tired. 

Emerald eyes met chocolate brown ones and they only shared pure, utter devastation. 

And there was… there was red all over the floor. 

Tony screamed. A heart wrenching, blood curdling scream that was enough to shatter his vocal chords and push more liquid out of his eyes as he struggled to function through each type of pain and anguish and agony as it hit him all at once. 

Warm, female arms embraced him and rocked him gently as he sobbed and screamed for the small bump that was never going to come to life. 

“STEVE!” He heard her bellow. 

And this time,  _ this time  _ his husband is at the door, hair messy and face still worn but he still looked so damn beautiful and angelic. Tony saw him see the red on the floor and now baby blue eyes joined in with the devastation. 

“My baby.” Tony was whimpering now, clutching onto his stomach because he didn’t want to let that little boy go. “My baby.” All he ever wanted was a family and  _ fuck,  _ he couldn’t even have that because his body was a failure, a fucking failure. “My baby.” His voice cracked and crumbled as Natasha whispered to him, singing to him in Russian, some stupid lullaby that she would never be able to sing to the boy that was now dead. 

Because they had all known that she had wanted that child more than anyone else. 

And then large arms picked him up, cradling him against a hard chest as he sobbed because it still hurt so  _ fucking much  _ and… and… there was red  _ all over  _ the fucking floor. 

He saw a man with a metal arm and a man with a kind, dark face look after him as he was carried away. He didn’t meet their eyes. 

He saw his family: the woman with the fiery hair whom he had gone to first when this had all started, and the man who had been his driver, and his Rhodey, whom he loved so much. He heard crying and gasps. He didn’t meet their eyes. 

He saw the archer push his children and wife away, shielding their eyes as he was carried past them. The joker whose mouth had gone dry, whose lips were set in a thin, straight line. He didn’t meet their eyes. 

He saw a Norse God hang his head. He didn’t meet his eyes. 

He saw an android and a woman with crimson at her fingertips. He didn’t meet their eyes either. 

He saw his beautiful husband who was still so exhausted, hauling him away from all those stares and all that pity. 

Tony regretted meeting his eyes.

* * *

 

Steve’s head was resting next to his hand when he woke up. The world was a mess of blurry things and for a second, one tiny second, he thought that everything was fine. 

But then Tony looked at his husband, who had lifted his head. He dragged a hand to his abdomen, hoping, praying. Steve shook his head. 

Those baby blues had never been so dark. 

And in the waiting room, there was a fifteen year old boy who shot up to his feet when Dr. Holland came out, so hopeful that everything was going to be okay. 

“I’m sorry. The baby did not make it.” 

The room had been silent before. Now, it was a void. A vacuum. 

And then the red headed assassin was the one to hold the young boy as despair and loss wreaked havoc. 


	6. Can't Walk Away

It had been months. 

Months of cold touches and distant “I love you”s and holding each other as one or both of them weeped. 

Months of beating up the punching bags in the gym and hiding away in the lab as life moved on and people laughed and smiled and cried and died and was born. 

Tony had visited his Aunt Peggy by himself a couple weeks after it had happened. She had looked at him once. It was enough for her. “Oh my darling,” she soothed as his face contorted and ugly tears found their way down their his cheeks, “you’re alright, love. You’ll be alright.” 

He knew Steve was trying. His husband was so good to him, bringing him food and taking him to bed when he forgot to sleep because he was trying so hard to forget. He was the one who held him when he couldn’t seem to function or… or  _ think  _ or do anything but simply mourn. 

He had wanted it so bad. Now every touch from his husband felt poisonous, every kiss was meaningless. It wasn’t Steve’s fault. 

It was his own. 

So he moved further and further away, the space between their bodies at night growing larger and colder. 

But Steve kept trying. 

Tony kept pulling away. 

And then one day, Steve disappeared. He didn’t come back until late. There had been kisses and hugs and a bland “I love you” that tasted like dust. 

Tony had been in the shower when he returned. It had been months and all he could do was stare at his flat stomach. 

He set the water at near scalding. Maybe this way he could feel  _ something.  _ Even if it was sharp, stinging pain. 

But he was used to that. 

Steve had been gone the whole day. Now he was standing outside the shower door, naked. Tony spotted the condom in his husband’s hand and the hope, the utter desperation in his eyes. 

So Tony smiled as the water washed over the both of them and he let himself be touched and he let himself feel. He let Steve hang on to that hope as Tony was thrust into passionately, yet roughly. 

“It doesn’t feel the same.” Tony panted through moans and groans. 

“It doesn’t have to.” Steve had responded, thrusting harder and grunting, gripping Tony’s smaller waist as he pushed faster. 

Steve’s arms were cradling him that night as they slept so close together, bare skin on bare skin. He buried his body into his husband’s as much as he could, craving the warmth and the love that he thought they had lost.

* * *

 

He woke up cold again. But that was only because Steve had gone on his morning run with Sam and Bucky. 

Still, Tony wrapped his arms around himself and threw on his husband’s pajamas, which he knew he had lain out for him to wear. Steve loved it whenever Tony wore his clothes. 

There was a buzzing on the nightstand, something unusual because Steve never really texts or receives texts unless it was Tony or someone on the team. The blonde had said time and time again that he preferred face to face, verbal conversations. 

So when his husband’s phone buzzed for the fifth time, Tony couldn’t help himself. The phone lock was easy to get past as Steve was predictable. 

The texts were from Sharon Carter, Peggy’s niece. Tony smiled inwardly. He was fond of Agent 13 because she reminded him of his Aunt Pegs. 

But then he opened the messages. 

He knew it was wrong of him to snoop. He knew he was betraying their trust. 

But how could he think about that when his heart was breaking? 

_ Sharon: You left your sweater here yesterday.  _

_ Sharon: Speaking of that, can we talk about what happened last night?  _

_ Sharon: I know you’re upset and you’re just trying to fix whatever broke between the two of you, but I don’t think it’s fair to ask that of him, you know? It’s not fair to do that to Tony.  _

_ Sharon: Look if you ever need to talk or anything, I’m here for you, okay? _

_ Sharon: Call me.  _

Tony kept staring at the messages, blinking at them, and listening to the sound of his own breathing. And he couldn’t fathom just what had gone wrong, what  _ he  _ had done wrong. 

So he let the screen go black and then put the phone back on the nightstand. He watched the ring on his finger glisten in the light. 

And then took it off, placing it down next to the phone. 

He went to his lab.

* * *

 

It was the lack of coffee that had finally gotten to him and the supply down in his lab was depleted. 

Everything was normal enough on the communal floor. It was a slow day, everyone had a whole lot of nothing to do. So they were all there, living life as normal. Moving on. 

Steve wasn’t though, which was strange because Sam and Bucky were.

Tony tried to be quiet when he entered. He didn’t know if he could stand having to deal with pitiful stares and Peter’s sad, disappointed eyes. So he instead put his head on his hands and watched the coffee maker do its job. 

He didn’t cry. But he wanted to. 

The room suddenly went silent, all of the camaraderie halted and the light atmosphere was destroyed. Tony held his breath, then felt it catch in his throat when he was spun around violently. 

“What the hell is this?” Steve’s voice was quivering with anger and his face was flushed and his jaw set, as if he was trying not to yell. He held up the ring and his hands were shaking. “You  _ took it off?”  _

Everyone was watching. Everyone was staring. 

It had been a long time since Tony had had a panic attack. He had wiped his hands clean of the anxiety issue a long time ago. 

But now, that familiar poison was encasing him again. He was so scared. 

The coffee maker dinged and Tony went for it, hoping he could just take it and escape before something broke between them. 

Even more than it was already broken. 

But his husband caught his arm and held tight. “After everything we went through together, you’re going to do  _ this _ to me? After everything?” The super soldier’s voice went high-pitched and strained. His eyes were wild, the color of a storm. “I tried to be there for you. I stayed by your side every goddamn day after the miscarriage.” 

Tony blanched at that word. He hated it, hated what it meant: that his body had not been compatible enough to protect a baby. His little baby boy. 

“I was there for you for every single day. Every single day. And you do this…” He paused, raking his jittery fingers through his hair. “YOU DO  _ THIS _ TO ME?” He bellowed, slamming the ring onto the counter as he leaned in closer. His face was so full of pain, so full of betrayal and hurt. Tony recognized it. He had seen it in the mirror so many times. 

And it terrified him when his breathing became labored and he couldn’t move away because Steve wouldn’t let him because he was still holding on so tight and… and… 

“He was my baby too, you know? He was  _ our  _ child, not just yours. I need you,” Steve jabbed his finger into Tony’s chest. Hard. “just as much as you need me.” His voice cracked and so did Tony’s heart. “I can’t do it without you, honey. I  _ love you _ , do you hear me? I need you.” 

“Did you say the same thing to Sharon last night or is all this just reserved for people you’re married to?” 

And all Tony heard was the quaking of their breaths and the heartbeats of every single person in that room who was watching. Watching him fall apart, watching him crumble as the words he hadn’t meant to say came barreling out. 

“What?” Steve gasped after seconds of heavy silence. Tony grabbed his coffee and scrambled, turning his back to his lover, to his friends, to his life. “Is that what you think of me?” Steve was still yelling at him, but Tony was still being poisoned by the panic. “Do you seriously think that I would cheat on you? TONY STARK, DON’T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!” 

And his order made him freeze and suddenly he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t… oh  _ God... _ he couldn’t… 

But Steve’s volume lowered the next time he spoke. “You can’t do this, Tony. You can’t be so selfish. You can’t walk away from this. You can’t walk away from me, you can’t walk away from… from  _ us… _ ”

“YOU ALREADY DID!” Maybe it was the panic that put him on autopilot, maybe it was that which made him so upset. Or maybe it was because he had been so happy, he had had so much hope from the night before and then it had all come crashing down. “ _ You _ already walked away from  _ me _ when you went to Sharon last night, of all people! Did she treat you well, huh? Did she make you feel good, did she help you forget about your sulky, pathetic husband who was too old to give you a baby?” He seethed and thrashed, anything to help the pain go away. Anything to survive the betrayal. To stop feeling so worthless. 

“Yeah,” Steve scoffed, “yeah she did. She made me feel better and she helped me forget about your selfish ass for five minutes and it was…” he chuckled wryly, “it was  _ amazing _ . It was… the best time I have had since you lost the baby… oh wait… since  _ we  _ lost the baby. My bad.” 

Tony squeaked when he opened his mouth. There was nothing else he could do. Nothing else that could assuage the hurt. The raw, pure hurt. 

He looked at his husband, truly looked, and hoped to God that he was joking, that he didn’t mean it. That what he had just heard wasn’t real, wasn’t true. He looked back at the others. The sound of the coffee spilling and the mug shattering was amplified as it dropped from his hand. 

The sound of his own breathing was amplified and deafening. 

He left. 

He let the panic consume him. 

  
  



	7. I Lied (POV:Steve)

It was Natasha who came to talk to him in between beating the hell out of the punching bags at the gym. 

He couldn’t meet anyone’s gaze. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t speak. He simply took Tony’s ring, pocketed it, and escaped. 

The whole day had gone by and no one had come by to see him. Not Bucky. Not Sam. No one. 

Until now. 

“Why’d you lie?” She asked over the booming of his incessant punching. He kept hitting the bag, relishing in the stinging of his knuckles until he knocked the thing right off its chains. 

He didn’t answer. 

“I know you lied. I know you didn’t cheat. You wouldn’t do that, I know you. So what the hell, Steve?” She caught his arm as he was about to install another punching bag. “Answer me.” 

“I wasn’t lying. Not completely.” He sighed, plopping onto the floor and putting his head in his arms. “I went to Sharon’s to talk to her. I just needed to get out of the compound for a minute, clear my head. She reminds me of Peggy and I just, I needed  _ her-- _ Peggy--without the dementia and the old age. I needed her and Sharon was the only option I had. So I went to her place and we talked. Just talked. I felt good, I felt like I was breaking free from invisible chains, I don’t know.” He lifted his head to look into Natasha’s eyes. “And I broke down in front of her. I… I told her that I wanted to try again. I wanted Tony to try again.” 

“For a baby.” Natasha breathed, rubbing her hand on his arm comfortingly. 

“For a baby.” He repeated. “And I cried on her shoulder and then I came home. I came home and he was showering, so I put on a condom and we made love.” A single tear rolled down his cheek. “And for a second, I thought… I thought that this could all still be fixed. Because we were able to get so close to each other after so long and it felt… it felt real again. For a second, I believed that the both of us could do it. Try again. But…” Steve shook his head and shuddered with repressed sobs. “I made him feel so bad. Oh God, I was so mad. I couldn’t… I couldn’t lose him and I was so angry at him for taking off that ring.” He let Natasha guide his head onto her shoulder. “It’s so hard to place the blame somewhere when it’s nobody’s fault. And Tony… knowing him he probably already blamed himself and now… now…” He exhaled, feeling the weight of the exhaustion. “I didn’t cheat on him. I didn’t.” 

Steve halted the flow of words with that. He buried his head in his arms once more and let Natasha soothe him with her feminine touch.   

The two of them just sat there for hours, one mourning the loss of trust while the other mourned a nephew. 

 


	8. Okay (POV:Tony)

He listened to the entire story. 

But only after locking himself in the lab for an entire week. He slept there on that raggedy old couch Pepper had always hated and he ate food there and he drank his coffee there. He sat there and he thought about things and he cried and he tinkered. He had one, massive panic attack on that couch after the argument with Steve, which Bruce had helped him through. 

Before he used to think that it was his fault that his little boy was dead. 

Now, he knew it. 

So he hid in the lab because that was what he did. That was how he coped. He built things, he created with the tips of his fingers and hoped that he would do some good in the world like that. 

And then Steve had caught him when he finally had to come out because FRIDAY had activated Protocol what the fuck ever because he wasn’t getting enough sleep or calorie intake. 

So he listened. 

Tony was the first to say anything, breaking the fragile silence which shrouded them after Steve’s story. “I’m sorry for thinking that you cheated.” He had wanted it to come out strong and unwavering, but the words only sounded like a broken whisper. 

There were hugs and kisses and tears and apologies, things like: “It wasn’t your fault” and “I messed up” and “I wish I could go back”. Or there was: “I want to try again. And if it… if it doesn’t work out,” he doesn’t say  _ if you miscarry again,  _ “then I promise you that we will never even think about. Ever again.” 

Tony wants to say  _ but I’m scared, Steve.  _ Tony wants to say  _ I can’t survive it if it happens again, Steve.  _ Tony wants to say  _ I wanted… want it all with you, Steve _ . 

Tony doesn’t say any of these things.  

Instead, he looks up at his husband’s face, so full of anguish, so full of hope, and then down at his empty ring finger. His face contorts as bitter tears spill out silently. Ugly, choked sobs escape as his face is tucked into a hard, sculpted chest. 

Words which he vowed never to speak out loud came barreling out. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop it. “You don’t understand how it feels like to have a baby die inside of you because you weren’t good enough. I wasn’t good enough, Steve and our little boy paid the price.” He felt his head being cupped by strong, warm hands and then his forehead being kissed. He felt fingers brush away the wetness from his flushed cheeks. “You don’t know how I felt when I stayed up at night thinking that… that it was because I caused the deaths of so many people… that this was… this was some sort of sick… sick karma…” 

“Tony, no.” His voice was so gentle and sweet and Tony let himself be rocked and cradled and loved. “Don’t say that.” 

“And then… and then you said… you said that  _ I lost the baby…  _ as if I didn’t already know that it was my fault…” 

At that, he felt himself being hugged so tightly. He heard more apologies, each sorry laced with genuity and remorse and heartbreak. 

For the first time, Tony let himself mourn his son. 

They sat together, folded into each other and fitting perfectly. They were silent, but that was okay. Tony liked it like that. 

He cried until there was nothing left and Steve rocked him slowly, humming. 

The super soldier pulled away and then backed up two steps. Tony stared wide-eyed as his husband got down on one knee and presented the ring he had taken off a week ago. “My beautiful, lovely Tony Stark. Will you forgive me?” 

And despite everything, the two of them smiled and giggled. 

Tony let his husband slide the ring back on his finger where it belonged. 

“I’m willing to try again for you. For us.” Tony whispered as Steve stood back up. “I want t…” 

But he didn’t get to finish his sentence. Instead, his lips were smothered by another pair. It didn’t feel the same. 

But  _ damn,  _ did it feel right. 

That night, they were loud and passionate and sweaty and happy and so in love. 

They were perfect. 

Tony knew that this time, whatever came, he would hold onto Steve Rogers. He would never take that ring off again. 

They were going to be okay. 

 


	9. Pudge

It was several months later when Tony came into the kitchen, reaching for the box of Chips Ahoy. He was wearing one of Steve’s sweatshirts and it was baggy all around his smaller frame. 

He was trying not to worry or stress out. There was no reason to, anyway. Steve had texted him several hours ago saying that everyone was alright and that they would be back soon. 

The Avengers had been called out to apprehend a HYDRA heist in Germany and Tony had wanted to tag along. But Steve had ordered him to stay behind, giving everyone else reason to raise their eyebrows. So Tony had controlled the Iron Man suit from his bedroom, watching the action while munching on all sorts of junk food. 

When everyone did return, however, Tony was fast asleep. His head was cradled in his arms and he rested his upper body on the countertop. There were cookie crumbs littered on his sleeve and on the granite. 

“Jesus, Stark. You’re already getting a little pudgy but at this rate, you’re not going to be able to fit in the suit anymore.” Clint boomed in his ear, jolting the brunette awake. 

Tony groaned, then brushed the crumbs off of himself before stretching. “Ugh, you’re back. Why didn’t you guys just leave Hawk-ass there?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I actually show up to the battles we have to fight instead of finishing everyone’s supply of junk food.” The archer teased, earning him a slap upside the head from Natasha. 

“Don’t talk to my husband like that.” Steve. Tony smiled smugly as the super soldier embraced him from behind, wrapping an arm around his soft abdomen and pecking him on the cheek. “His pudge is more valuable to me right now than any of you.” 

Tony caught Natasha’s knowing grin, even though they hadn’t told anyone. But she would be one to know. She always knew. 

Everyone paused and stared as Tony stood up and took Steve’s sweatshirt off, revealing him wearing Steve’s t-shirt, the one Natasha had given him on his birthday, but this time, his bump was way more visible. He stood up straighter and then rubbed circular motions over his belly while his husband crouched down and kissed it. “Five months.” Tony said, taking pride in the fact that this one had survived beyond the little boy before. “It’s a girl.” 

There was clapping and cheering and hugging and congratulations being thrown around. 

Tony simply smiled. 


	10. Fluttering

Steve claimed that Tony’s stomach was the best pillow in the compound. 

The seven month pregnant brunette’s feet were propped up on the coffee table as Steve laid his head on his soft belly. 

Bucky called his friend a punk for taking up so much space, but obliged to sitting on the floor in front of the happy couple as everyone piled in to watch the movie. 

Tony was running his hand through his husband’s blonde locks when him and Steve gasped simultaneously. Until then, everyone had been silently watching The Lion King but all attention turned to the expectant parents. 

The fluttering was the best feeling in the world. Tony held his husband’s hand against his stomach as their little girl kicked again. 

Pretty soon, there was a queue of people lined up to feel the newest addition to their family announce her existence. 

When it was Peter’s turn, the teenager simply breathed a quiet “whoa” and Tony beamed at the excitement and wonder in his eyes. 

A couple of weeks later, when the couple visited Peggy, the same look was in her eyes as well. Age could never claim her spirit. 

 


	11. Hi

“STEVE!” Tony bellowed for his husband as another contraction hit him. “THE BABY’S COMING!” 

And they were off. 

Natasha drove expertly and quickly as Steve stayed in the backseat, letting the blood flow to his hand seize every now and then when Tony squeezed it tightly. 

Dr. Holland was brisk and swift with everything she did and Tony was soon writhing in a hospital bed, wearing a thin gown as contraction after contraction pummeled him. The pain was extraordinary. But it was good pain. 

The pain meant that their family was going to grow. The pain meant the welcoming of an innocent, baby girl into their lives and that was the greatest gift he could ever receive. 

A chance, maybe, to see his mother again in this little girl. And Steve’s mother. And Peggy Carter as how she was way back when. 

“YOU AND YOUR STUPID FUCKING COCK YOU DID THIS TO ME AND NOW I AM IN SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN GODDAMN IT I HATE YOU WHY THE FUCK DID I MARRY YOUR SPANGLY ASS IN THE FUCKING FIRST PLACE I’M GONNA PUT YOU BACK ON FUCKING ICE, STARS AND STRIPES! YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU TRY PUSHING A TINY HUMAN OUT OF A HOLE IN YOUR BODY! FUCK YOU STEVEN AND YOUR PATRIOTIC SPERM!”

“Why do you have to curse so much?” Steve asked teasingly, gripping his husband’s hand while brushing dark hair out of his sweaty face. 

“You’re almost there, darling.” Dr. Holland reassured the frantic brunette as he screamed again. 

“BECAUSE FUCK YOU!” Was Tony’s response to his husband. He squeezed Steve’s hand  _ hard  _ as the pain waved over him again. 

This pattern of screaming and cursing and reassuring and hand crushing continued forever. At least, to Tony it did. 

And then there was a screeching wail. For Tony and his husband, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. “Tony, you did it!” Steve cooed, tears in his eyes as a pink bundle was put into his arms. 

The baby was covered in… something. But she was pink and tiny and soft and she was… so beautiful. She was theirs. 

Tony leaned back in his bed, exhaling and relaxing. Tears of relief and joy spilled over as he reached out with a finger to the shrieking little being in his husband’s arms. “Hi baby.” He whispered, exhausted and on the verge of passing out. “Hi.” 

  
  
  



	12. Peggy

“Margaret Sarah Maria Stark-Rogers.” Steve circled the name on the piece of paper they had been brainstorming on while Tony rocked their new baby girl in his arms. It hadn’t taken long to pick a name. 

“But we’ll call her…” 

“We’ll call her Peggy.” Steve finished Tony’s thought, smiling contentedly. 

Sarah was Steve’s mother’s name. Maria was Tony’s. And since they both knew and loved Peggy Carter, their child got the honor of inheriting her first name: Margaret. 

Tony raised his knees and then laid Peggy on them vertically so that he was able to look down upon her tiny face. She had dirty blonde hair, courtesy of Steve. And… 

“She has your eyes.” His husband whispered from his spot beside the hospital bed. “Those big, Bambi eyes. She got them from you.” 

Peggy reached up with her tiny hands and Tony let her poke at his face. She cooed and gurgled and made baby sounds. Tony offered her his thumb and she wrapped her soft, mini fingers around them. He leaned down to kiss her delicate head. 

This… this little girl… she was made from his and Steve’s joining. From their love. She blossomed inside Tony and was now in his arms. So small. So innocent. So beautiful. 

The door opened silently and Tony looked up to see two of his favorite red-heads. “Knock-knock.” Natasha said from the threshold, holding balloons while Pepper walked in with several cards from the others. 

Steve got up to greet them both with a hug and they settled down on either side of Tony, Pepper cooing as Tony held Peggy out to her. 

“She has your eyes.” She said, voice full of wonder as she cradled the baby in her arms. “And your hair.” She looked up at Steve, who gave her a warm smile in return. 

Tony could tell that Natasha was waiting patiently, an eager look in her eyes. So he handed Peggy to her next and beamed as he saw her, for the first time ever, tear up slightly in happiness. 

“Hey.” She whispered as the baby cooed. “I’m your Auntie Nat. You’re probably going to love me more than your daddy and papa. I certainly love  _ you  _ the most. Shh… don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“Not even a day old and you’re already feeding her lies.” Tony tsked. He sounded so tired, but he sounded so content. “We all know she’s going to love  _ me  _ the most. She already knows me. She’s spent nine months in  _ my _ stomach, after all. And we all know  _ I’m _ going to love her the most so rival that, Romanoff.” 

Natasha gave a death glare to Tony, which he laughed at, before softening her gaze at Peggy. 

Tony admired the view of his daughter being smothered by a deadly assassin before falling asleep. 

 


	13. A Gift

They visited the older Peggy before returning to the compound. She was ecstatic at seeing the tinier version of her. Aged, experienced eyes met new, innocent ones and the sight was beautiful. 

Tony was still kind of exhausted from giving birth so he let Steve carry baby Peggy into the compound, where big, muscled men and a single teenage boy bumbled and stumbled over each other to catch a glimpse of the newest female member of their family. 

“Shh… she’s sleeping.” Tony whispered as Steve showed her to each of them and they stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the tiny human. 

“She has your eyes, Mr. Stark.” Peter gawked. “What’s her name?” 

“Margaret Sarah Maria Stark-Rogers. Peggy for short.” Steve said before crossing back over to Tony. 

His husband gave her to him and Tony leaned against Steve as he held their daughter, embracing and accepting that this was  _ his _ . This love, this family, this little girl. He had everything. 

It was a gift. It was all a wonderful, beautiful gift.  

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your thoughts so please comment :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [sweet dreams (are made of this)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007987) by [ibstudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibstudent/pseuds/ibstudent)




End file.
